arguing with myself
by i cant think of a good name
Summary: i cant really give a good summary without giving away anything so you'll just have to read it. ITS A TIVA
1. Chapter 1

The POV of Spencer Stevenson

**Summary: haha your not gonna get one. Oh by the way this is a TIVA**

**A/n It may seem confusing but it will come together later on (I promise)**

**A/n 2 I will try to update as soon as I can but I have a pretty hectic life**

**A/n 3 this is my first ever fanfic so be kind, **

The POV of Spencer Stevenson

"I swear its not what you think'

"Then what is it" Rachel yells back "I come home and I find another women in my house with myhusband"

"Please you have understand" I say putting my hands on her shoulder

"Understand what!" she yells pulling my hands off of her shoulders

"I love you!!" I throw my hands up in the air

"No" she says coldly "no you don't"

--

Three men with guns held tightly in their hands escort two men who are carrying a heavy case, one man walks in front in a manner that shows authority. As they walk down the dark desolate alley they meet up with a woman who is standing still and showing no facial expression. Without saying anything the men set the box down and open the lid. A pleased look appears on the woman's face as she inspects the contents of the box.

"We've kept up to our end of the deal, now you keep yours" The man says

"I don't think so" she replies

The three men raise their guns and the other two draw pistols the leader of the group just remains still. Pulling out a knife the lone woman uses cool matrial arts move to out take all 5 men. These moves clearly show she is an expert in fighting. She now stands facing the leader of the group, who has remained perfectly calm.

"what are you gonna do now, kill me, we both know you'll never do it right, Ray" he says in a mocking tone.

Without showing any emotion ray slits the mans throat.

--

**Tony's POV**

I wake up to find the sleeping body of Natalie, no Natasha that's right Natasha lying next to me. Last night was fun but I'm looking for something different….I'm looking for………love.

Come on, I don't even know what love is. I don't think I've ever felt love. All the movies always say that love is joy its happiness its when your heart skips a beat every time you see Ziva

WHAT where did that come from no not Ziva……………definitely not…………maybe

--

**Ziva's POV**

My legs move in strong powerful strokes as they propel me across the ground, its still dark out but I'm jogging anyway. I've started running more and more lately I guess it's to keep my mind off things

Things ya right you mean Tony

What no way

Yes way

"Come on I'm arguing with myself" she yells

"About what" a handsome looking man says from the window of of a car

"Zain is that you, wait did I just say that aloud"

"ya its me and yes you did" he replies "so what are you arguing about" he says getting out from his car

"you know my personal life"

"You a personal life" he jokes

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean"

"well your not the kinda girl who has a personal life"

"oh really" she says "well what kinda girl am I"

"The incredibly beautiful kind" Zain says as he leans down and gently kisses her

--

**Spencers House**

The Stevenson household is a mess with stuff lying broken all over the floor.

--

**NCIS**

Tony and Ziva are standing in the elevator Ziva with a huge smile across her face.

"Well what are you so happy about" Tony asked in a teasing tone.

"You know, just my personal life"

"Ha you……a personal life"

"What, that's the same thing Zain said" she says in a exasperated tone "am I really that anti-social" she adds as the elevator stops

"Anti-what"

"social tony, anti-social gosh your helpless"

"well you said it fast and I could'nt understand" he says following her out of the elevator "and who says gosh anymore"

Ziva says nothing and just sits down at her desk.

"soooooooooooooo who's Zain" he ask hovering over her desk

"None of your business DiNozzo" Gibbs says in an angry town as he walk down from the directors office.

"bad run in with the director I take it"

"one day he's gonna choke and die on one of his precious toothpicks" replies a serious looking Gibbs

**NCIS**

"We got a case" Gibbs barks "one marine and 4 ex seals found dead in an alley"

--

**The Stevesons household**

A trail of blood covers the floor

--

**A/N Who's the men? Whos the girl? Who's Jim? What's in the box? Who's zain  
**

**I don't know**

**Do you?**

**No really I don't know, but im open for suggestions**

im sorry but i wont be able to update for a while, i'm going on vacation


	2. Chapter 2

A/n This is a short chapter because im going on a vacation soon and this is all I had time to write

**A/n This is a short chapter because im going on a vacation soon and this is all I had time to write.**

--

**Somewhere**

Ray sits on a bench the box on her lap. Every couple of seconds she opens the box smile and closes it.

--

**Tel Aviv, Israel one week ago**

Deputy director David sits at his desk looking over a file. It couldn't be true, or could it. He recently found that his son Ari was working for Hammas . But that's not what was bothering him right now, its that since Ziva was his control officer she may also have ties with Hammas and so he had to investigate her. Picking up his phone he call his assistant

'hello could you please send up agent Stienburg

--

**NCIS**

The team arrives at the place we saw before and blah blah blah they do their thing and find almost no evidence it appears that the scene was cleaned of all evidence.

Zivas phone starts to ring, glancing at the caller I.D. she sees that its Zain

"hello" she says flirtatiously

a couple seconds pass and you see Ziva chuckles

"okay 7 o'clock see you there" with that she closes the phone

--

**Tonys POV**

After searching the scene and finding nothing, no witnesses or physical evidence Ziva's phone rang.

"Hello" she answered flirtatiously

hm who could she be talking to?

"okay ill see you at seven o'clock"

A DATE ZIVAS GOING ON A DATE. Its probably Zain.

I hate that guy

How could you hate him you don't even know him

So

Jealous?

No definitely not

Yes.

I need to stop doing that

What?

Arguing with myself

I know it's kind of weird

What?

You heard me

Come on my own mind is insulting me

Yeah that's low

"you know what, just Shut up" he says aloud

"Who are you talking to" Ziva ask him.

"no one" I reply. Ziva looks at me weirdly then turns away

--

**The Steveson house**

A phone lies in a pile of blood with bloody fingerprints over the 9 and the 1

--

**A/n do you know what's going on, cause I don't well I kinda do but im open to suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

**NCIS**

"Ok what do we know about the suspects." Gibbs asked while standing in front of the plasma

"Their names are, Lee Keyrear , Al Choholic, Seymore Butz, Hugh Jass……wait what" McGee said.

Gibbs and Ziva stared at him weirdly while Tony struggled to hold back laughter.

"Tony What did you do"

"What you just assume its me"

"YES"

Gibbs slapped Tony on the head

_'well it was worth it_' Tony thought.

Gibbs slapped him again.

"What was that for?"

"For thinking it was worth it"

Tony's eyes widend '_ahhhhhhh he's in my head' _

_'look what you did , you and your practical jokes got us in trouble'_

"I thought I told you to shut up"

"WHAT" Gibbs barked

"oh I wasn't talking to you I was talking to myself…….well more of arguing"

"talking to yourself?" Gibbs said

"Wait what I meant talking to the computer 'thought I told you to shut off"

_**A/n I know I have a weird sense of humor**_

--

**Unknown location**

To people sat across from each other in a dark room, neither of their faces are visible.

"So how should we do this for maximum effect"

"I would recommend an air attack"

--

**NCIS later that day Tony's POV**

_Da da da da, gosh I'm soooooooo bored were all just sitting here, while McGee does his computery stuff. Ahhhhhhhhhh im bored_

_Ziva's hot_

_Where did that come from_

_Well she is_

_Good point_

_I know all, all my points are good_

_Except for one thing_

_Ziva's your coworker and she Doesn't feel the same way_

_Maybe she does_

_Well she doesn't act like she does._

"Ok I did a background check on the victims families and I only found one loose end" I heard McGee say McGee said

"Care to tell us Tim"

_TIM!! Why does he get to be called Tim_

_He never calls you Tony_

_I know_

_Maybe he like McGee better_

_Wait quite they're saying something important_

"One of the victim's wife went missing the day before the murder, and her husband was recently admitted to the hospital.

"Names McGee" Gibbs barked

"McGee Rachel and Spencer Stevenson"

**A/n I need ideas on where to take this sory**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it may not be up to par with my other chapters but i wrote it in about half an hour**

**Thanks a lot Maryy and ErikaDiLante my only two reviewers**

Tony's POV

_What kind of name is Spencer Stevenson, ok my time to shine, Ill just impress everyone by googling his name ._

Meanwhile McGee was telling the team about the Stevensons. "Spencer was a bank accountant for chase, and his wife was an artist" Mcgee said

_ok got it, thank you google_

"Spencer worked as an accountant at the chase bank, and his wife was an artist" Tony said proudly

"We know that Dinozzo"

_after calling probie Tim he has the nerve to call me Dinozzo._

Meanwhile Gibbs was continuing his rant and finished by asking Tony a question, Tony who so caught up in his thoughts had no clue what Gibbs asked.

"what boss"

"McGee your with me, Dinozzo you stay here with Ziva and try not to screw anything up" Gibbs said as the elevator door closed.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me alone with Ziva._

_All alone with a crazy ninja who you happen to love, and can kill you in about 2 seconds_

_Your not helping _

_I speak the truth._

Ziva concerned with Tony got up o go talk to him.

_Ahhhh shes coming this way_

_She walks in a sexy way_

_How do you walk sexily?_

_By walking like Ziva_

_Ok_

_Ahhh shes here_

_shes hot….you should kiss her_

_Shut up just shut up_ as he ought this he jerked his head violently.

"Tony are you ok" she asked

_ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_say something idiot_

_don't insult me_

_why not_

"Tony"

"yeah I'm fine"

"why have you been acting funny"

"just lost in my thoughts"

"what are you thinking about"

_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

"umm soup, thinking about soup"

"Soup?" she asks questionly

"yeah soup, you know chicken, tomatoe-"

" I know what soup is Tony, and I can tell when your lying, what aren't you telling me"

_ahhhhhhhhhhhh_

_say something_

_like what_

_here I'll do it_

"You have a sexy voice"

_WHAT THE HELL_

……………

_I hate you_

_I am you._

--

Ziva's POV

"You have a sexy voice"

_ummmmmmm_

_OMG _

_quite im trying to think_

_and im helping_

_no your not your distracting me_

_Kiss him_

_WHAT_

_You heard me_

_Im with zain_

_But he's Tony and he thinks your hot_

_He never said that_

_So_

_Ask him out_

_No_

_--_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n thanks to ericaadilante for my inspiration, if any of ya'll have any suggestions on what to do just tell me **

**Tony's Pov (tony has never met Zain before so he doesn't know who he is)**

After an awkward silence, Ziva left

_Way to go_

_I'm sorry_

_Im still mad at you_

_Hey just trying to help_

The elevator door opens and out walks Zain

_Who's he?_

_I don't know_

"is Ziva here" Zain asked

_maybe he's Zain_

"I hate him" Tony muttered under his breath

"what" Zain asked

"nothing" Tony said sharply

"is Ziva here?" Zian asked again putting his hands on Ton'y desk

"ill go get her"

Tony got up from his desk and Zain followed

"Sorry only NCIS personal past here" Tony said bitterly

Tony went to Abby's lab to go find Ziva.

_That dude looked suspicious I'll have Abby do a background check._

_Paranoid much_

_You know your not very nice_

_How many times must I tell you, I am you so shut up_

_YOU shut up_

_Ahhhhh you are soooo stupid_

_Well you're a meanie_

_OMFG_

"Ziva some dude's looking for you"

"Zain"

"I guess"

Tony and Ziva walked back up to the bullpen.

--

"hey Zeevvaa" Zain said drawing out the syllables of her name.

_Hey that's my thing_

_You mean our thing_

_I thought you were me_

_Touché_

_What?_

_--_

**Ziva's Pov**

"hey Zeevvaa" Zain said drawing out the syllables of her name.

_Huh only Tony says that_

_Weird_

_Tony does it better_

_It's the same thing how can Tony do it any differently._

_I don't know, it just sounds more right_

_Ooooohhhhhhhhhh someone has feeling for Tony_

_Quiet_

_Say something_

_Ok_

_………………………__._

_Like nowish_

_That isn't even a word_

_OMFG_

"Im Busy right now Zain"_ I lied_

--

_**Tony's POV**_

_It is zain_

_So what?_

_I hate im_

_whatever_

_Shes not busy_

_I know_

"I can help" Zian said flirtatiously

_What is he a stalker or something 'I can help'_

"No thanks" Ziva replied

--

**Ziva Pov**

"Im Busy right now Zain"_ I lied_

_why did you say that_

_I don't know_

_--_

**Tonys Pov**

_I want to kill this S.O.B._

**--**

**Zians POV**

_Why does this guy keep looking at me like he wants to kill me_

--

Meanwhile Mcgee and Gibbs arrive at the hospital to see Mr. Stevenson, unfortanlly he slipped into a coma minutes before they arrived .

--

**Tony's POV**

We'll Mr. David why don't you stop by my place

Sorry Mr. Stienburg but I'm going dancing with Abby tonight

_What, isn't Abby going bowling tonight_

_Ziva lied_

_Why_

_Obviosly she wants to aviod that zain dude_

_--_

**y'all remember the significance of the name Stienburg**


End file.
